(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capacitors and, more particularly, to capacitors molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors are used very frequently in the art of electrical and electronic circuits. Capacitors are used for timing circuits, A.C. coupling, filtering, noise de-coupling, and charge storage. Capacitors are passive electronics devices capable of storing energy in the form of an electrostatic field. Capacitors are typically formed as parallel metal plates, or electrodes, separated by an insulator. The insulator is called a dielectric. Typical dielectrics include ceramic, mica, polyester, paper, and air. Capacitor values are measured in capacitance or Farads. Capacitance is directly proportional to the surface area of the parallel plates and is inversely proportional to the distance between the plates. Capacitors conduct no current at steady-state D.C. operation. However, during charging and discharging, capacitors can conduct substantial current. Charge can be stored on a capacitor for substantial time depending on the amount of leakage current through the dielectric and/or at circuit elements connected to the metal plates. In typical circuit applications, discrete capacitors are either surface mounted or are inserted into circuit boards and then are soldered permanently into place.
Several prior art inventions relate to capacitor devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,572 B2 to Liebowitz teaches a capacitor with electrodes formed by high temperature sintering of a metal/ceramic filled paste. U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,165 B1 to Nakazawa et al teaches a capacitor with electrodes made of activated carbon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,293 B2 to Shimada et al teaches an electrolytic capacitor with one terminal comprising a conductive polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,007 B2 to Honda et al teaches a conductive resin composition. In the article entitled, “Solid Polymer Aluminum Capacitor Chips in DC-DC Converter Modules Reduce Cost and Size and Improve High-Frequency Performance,” PCIM Power Electronics 2001 Proceedings, September 2001, pp. 1–8, Macomber et al teaches a solid, highly conductive polymer that replaces the liquid electrode of the electrolytic capacitor. In the article entitled, “Improvements with Polymer Cathodes in Aluminum and Tantalum Capacitors,” IEEE 2001 APEC Conference 2001, pp. 1–9, Prymak teaches a polymer cathode in a capacitor.